Shadow Gao (Uber Rare Cat)
Shadow Gao is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Epicfest gacha event. Cat Evolves into Diabolic Gao at level 10. Pros *x3 damage to traitless (White) enemies. *Fast attack rate and attack animation. *Excellent range. *Immune to Shockwaves and knockback. *100% chance to Freeze traitless enemies in his Evolved form. *Great amount of health. Cons *Expensive. *Long recharging time. *Freeze duration is short (1 sec). Strategy/Usage Shadow Gao is an excellent uber. With an outstanding 4.9k DPS, as well as Shockwave immunity, Diabolic Gao can work against most enemies, even traited, as his DPS is higher than many others and his range is above-average. Diabolic Gao rules over a very narrow niche in the Cat Army: Massive damage against non-traited enemies. As Shadow Gao has high DPS even against traited enemies, Shadow Gao is an incredible offensive force able to wipe out many enemy lineups. Shadow Gao will make dealing with enemies such as Master A. and R. Ost easier, as long as he is protected by meatshields. Note that Shadow Gao is also immune to Shockwaves, making him many shockwave enemies' worst nightmare. He will also make Floor 30 of the Heavenly Tower pretty easy (provided you can deal with peons while not relying on Trolly Blogger to lure). He can also make Floor 40 easier since a hypermaxed Shadow Gao can knockback Yulala in one hit and freeze him to make stalling much easier which by coincidence, is normally extremely difficult. But take note that when he knocks a traitless enemy back, the freeze is rather short for it to be relied upon and taken advantage of. Even at his worst, Diabolic Gao can be used as a powerful generalist; though the price jump is high, the impressive non-hypermaxed of 6.2k DPS combined with fast attack rate (Both Bahamut's beginning two forms has under 4.5k DPS), shockwave immunity and high range makes Diabolic Gao almost a direct upgrade to many other ubers. Due to his effectiveness against traitless enemies, and his gargantuan range, he is able to make the Crazed and Manics stages much easier. Most of the stages have traitless enemies, so he is usually effective against both the peons and the boss. Notable stages which he excels in include Crazed Cat, Crazed Tank, Crazed Gross, Crazed Cow, Crazed Lizard, Crazed Titan and their Manic counterparts. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $4000 *Chapter 2: $6000 *Chapter 3: $8000 Stats Appearance *Normal Form: Similar in appearance to his normal counterpart, Mighty Lord Gao, but he is now jet black with the exception of the blue spirals on his crest and shoulders. He is somewhat smaller than normal Gao, and the crest over his head has decreased in size as well, but there's still a Cat riding atop him. To attack he jumps into the air, flips, and launches a bolt from his tail which explodes into electricity. *Evolved Form: Gao now has more blue detailing across his body, including his crest which became more ornate and gains more spikes. He seems to have gained somewhat of a charcoal colored mane and a second darker tail. The normal cat is still present on top of Gao's neck/back. To attack he still jumps and flips in the air, although the bolt now creates large ice spikes, reflecting his new freezing ability. Trivia *When he was released, PONOS changed enemies that are both Floating and White into purely Floating, such as Teacher Bun Bun, to prevent Shadow Gao from being too overpowered. *While his other counterpart‘s first form seems to be a small child, Shadow Gao appears to be a young adult. Gallery IMG 1299.PNG|First form description (EN) IMG 1275.PNG|Second form description (EN) SG1.gif|Shadow Gao's attack animation SG2.gif|Diabolic Gao's attack animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/334.html Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-White Cats Category:Shockwave resilient cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Resist Knockback Cats Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability